The Power of Truth
by KriscendoForte
Summary: Cassie Bartlett is a girl who know what she wants. She has always been proud of who she is. But what happens when she gets mixed up with Draco Malfoy? Will he help her in her path to greatness, or cause her to fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Prelude**

I had always thought that I was a nobody; a girl who no one cared about, plain old Cassie Bartlett. I have always been the weird girl; a quiet, goody two-shoes. Well, that perception has now flown out the window, quick as a snitch.

It all started on my eleventh birthday; the day I found out that I was a witch. My parents are both muggles, so I was shocked to find out that witches and wizards really do exist. Actually, I'm still adjusting to the amazing things that I can do with magic, and I am in my 6th year here at Hogwarts. Trust me; these six years have been full of the most unusual events and people I think I have ever seen.

Six years ago I was a little surprised to find out that I was a witch. I mean, I had always been able to do unusual things, but I just thought I was strange. I had never really fit in with anybody, and didn't have many friends because of my strange actions. So when I found out that I was going to a new school for other witches and wizards I was excited beyond belief. I was so excited that when I finally got aboard the Hogwarts' Express I was ready to burst.

The first time I heard about the houses at Hogwarts was on the train. I remember hearing a scrawny blond boy saying that he belonged in Slytherin and he would refuse to be placed in any other house. I wondered what made Slytherin so great that he would say something like this. I asked the girl, Susan, who was sitting next to me in the cabin who the boy was. _Draco Malfoy_, she said, the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. The Malfoys were one of the richest wizard families around and the most pompous as well. I decided that the next time I saw Draco I would question him about his declaration. When I saw him in the passage-way again I went up to him in order to ask him about the Slytherin house. He looked at me with contempt and said, "What are _you_ looking at, girl?" He spat. "Come to me for knowledge, eh? Well, I can tell you right now, you'll never get into Slytherin. Those poor robes, and-" He stopped to take a deep breath. "Ah, _mudblood._" He hissed. "You'll never make it in Slytherin." He turned then and walked back to his cabin, leaving me dumbfounded in my place.

I went back into my cabin with a new found resolution. Right there in the passage way I had decided that I was going to prove that dolt, Draco, wrong. I was going to be a Slytherin, and I was going to be a great and powerful one at that. I had no clue what a mudblood was, but if I was one, I wasn't going to let it get in my way. The rest of the train ride I stared out the window, wondering how I was going to achieve this goal.

**Power Hungry**

My entire time here at Hogwarts has been spent studying and trying to be the smartest, quickest, slyest, and the best. Put any of my classmates in a duel with me and I'll win. I could even best the famous Harry Potter. But of course I keep my powers secret; I want to show the world what I have at the most opportune time. With all of this talk about Voldemort, which I'm not sure is true; I feel my time might be coming. To all of my classmates I am just a bookish nerd. They don't know why I'm really in Slytherin. But one day I will show them all what even the lowliest mudblood can achieve. I know that Salazar Slytherin hated people of my kind, but for some reason I was placed in his house and I am going to take advantage of it. There is something about the name Slytherin that invokes fear into the hearts of the other three houses. I plan on using this to my full advantage. I'm not saying that I'm going to be the next Dark Lord, but I intend on being powerful. I want to be Minister of Magic, a prestigious title and a powerful position. I am power hungry, to say the least.

As a sixth year I am taking as many classes as possible that will enable me to be a powerful wizard. Of course I am in Advanced Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. But I'm also taking other accommodating classes, except for the pointless Divination and Care of Magical Creatures; which I find trifling. Being involved in many classes, I do not have time for futile endeavors such as idle chatter and brainless sports. I sit in the library doing homework all evening, often until curfew. Then I study in the commons room for several hours more. Any free time I have is spent sleeping. Though peers and relationships are two categories I may not possess the most value in, I am going to be powerful one day. And that is a promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Change is Brewing**

It started last year in my Potions class. Potions has always been my favorite class here at Hogwarts, and that day class was going great. That is, until Draco decided to make me his target of ridicule for the day. The night before night had been particularly long and I was not in the mood to deal with his annoying antics. "Well if it isn't the little mudblood." I didn't believe that this credited an answer so I remained silent. "Oh, think you're all high and mighty, don't you? Fancy yourself to be smarter and more talented don't you? Just because you study all of the time and have no friends doesn't make you better than us."

"Excuse me?"

"You're nothing but a friendless git."

"Langlock," I had quickly muttered under my breath, causing Draco's tongue to be attached to the roof of his mouth. I said it quietly because no one knew where I had learned this curse. The truth is I had found a book in the potions cabinet that had been written in by the "Half-blood Prince." He had created many spells of his own and was quite adept at potions.

"What is going on in here?" Snape had just entered the room. I quickly muttered the counter curse, returning Draco to his normal state.

"Nothing professor," I said, "Mr. Malfoy and I were just having a discussion about my studying habits."

"Very well, class please return to your respectable seats."

Class began without further interruption, but Draco had made sure to throw a heated glance my way. I simply smirked at him and then opened my book, checking to see what the Prince had to say about the lesson. I managed to make it through class without further heckling from the dolt. When I started to pack up my belongings after class I heard Snape say, "Ms. Bartlett, would you mind staying behind for a few moments?"

"No, professor, what is wrong? I created the potion flawlessly today."

"That's exactly the problem. No one has ever created this potion right on their first try. Even Ms. Granger did not achieve her usual standard."

"Pardon me, Sir, but I would like to think that I am a bit more devoted to this science than Ms. Granger."

"Perhaps. May I see your potions book?" I reached into my bag and took out the Prince's book, for I had left my original copy in my room. "Do you realize that by using this book you are cheating, Ms. Bartlett?"

"No, Sir. I was only trying to further my knowledge."

"I forbid you from using this book any further, please return it to its place in the cupboard."

"Yes, Professor." After returning the book I exited the classroom quickly, embarrassed of being caught, but oddly not guilty at all. I planned on going back and finding that book later. I began walking back to my room to catch a nap before dinner when I looked up and found the corridor blocked by Malfoy and his goons. My hand quickly found my wand, preparing for a duel.

"If you try to cast another curse on me I am prepared to duel."

"As am I." I quickly retorted.

"Feeling a bit feisty today aren't we? Well then, mudblood, I do not wish to fight you if you agree to tell me something."

"I refuse to tell you anything while those two dopes are in our presence. Actually I probably won't tell you anything either. You angered me, and I can easily take you down. I know curses and spells that you can't even imagine."

"Crabb, Goyle, go back to the commons room for a while. I would like to speak to Cassie on my own."

"What do you have planned, Draco? If you would like to make fun of me a little more you could have easily continued in the presence of your faithful servants."

"No, I don't want to fight you. I saw how determined you were in there. I have a proposal for you."

"What exactly do you have in mind, and how does it benefit me?"

"We can't talk here, do you mind taking a stroll outside with me?"

"Fine, but I would like to inform you that I will be ready to curse you should you decide to pull one of your tricks."

"That is not my plan. I simply would like to talk with you and ask for your help with something."

"My help? Why would you need my help? I mean other that the fact that I am better than you in every way possible."

"Oh, aren't you the jokester. But it is not really me that needs your help. Rather someone far greater than I, far greater than even you, mudblood."

"Alright, if we are to continue conversing I must ask you to refrain from referring to me in that tasteless fashion. My name is Cassie."

"Fine, Cassie." He practically spat. "For someone of your kind you have seemingly unlimited potential. And I know that you crave power, I can see it in your eyes." I could tell that his snake-like charm was emerging, but I decided to hear him out anyway. "What if I told you that I knew someone who could give you power, someone who could make you one of the most famous witches of all time?"

"Tell me more. You have caught my interest."

"This wizard is one of the greatest wizards to ever come from Hogwarts. He can help you achieve your wildest dreams. If only you promise to serve him."

"An interesting proposition. And if I say yes?

"Then you will be aiding me in the task that I have been assigned."

"And why would I want to help you?"

"Because I know how much you crave power and fame. Before today I did not think that you had enough Slytherin qualities in you. But you proved me wrong, and now I would like you to help me. Together we can become one of the most powerful pairs of wizards in the world."

"I will help you. But you must realize that I hold the rite to back out at anytime. I do not have to put up with your antagonizing and I will leave if I deem it necessary."

"Then do we have a deal?" He offered his hand for a shake. I accepted.

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

At dinner that night I was quieter than usual and left the dining hall as soon as I was through eating. I was on my way back to the common room when I heard two familiar voices talking. Professor Snape and Draco were in what sounded like a heated argument. I wasn't sure what about, but I knew I had to find out. I was trying to get closer in order to hear what they were saying when Crabbe and Goyle suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Where do ya think you're going?" Crabbe insisted.

"Why do you care? Last time I checked my agenda was not any of your business."

"Seeing as you're on our side now I believe it is," Goyle said while starting to move towards me. "And we don't think you should be going this way."

"Why not? I have every right to go down this hallway." I was about to hex them when suddenly Professor Snape appeared out of nowhere.

"What is going on out here?"

"Nothing, Professor. I was just trying to get around these two idiots."

"Don't you boys have anywhere better to be?"

"No, sir, not really," said Crabbe, who was immediately elbowed in the ribs by Goyle.

"Sorry, sir, we were just leaving." Goyle grabbed Crabbe and pulled him down the hallway and out of sight.

"Now, Miss Bartlett, I wish to speak to you in my office."

"Sir, if this is about the potions book…"

"No. You will not speak of that book, anymore. And promise me that you won't go back and look for it. It is not for you to know what has been written in that book."

"I don't quite understand…"

"Just promise me that you won't look for it."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, if you would please join me in my office. There is something I wish to speak to you about."

**Snape's Office**

By the time we arrived in Snape's office I was confused and slightly concerned about what was going to happen. I was passing all of my classes with the help of my intensive studying, and the worst thing I had done was hex Malfoy. But, I suppose I would no longer be hexing the dolt, because for some strange reason I had decided to help him. Of course I really did not know what I was helping him with. I began to wonder if I had been duped when my thought process was interrupted.

"Miss Bartlett, I believe that Mr. Malfoy has asked a favor of you." So that's what this meeting was about. Maybe Professor Snape knew something of the situation that would help explain what was going on.

"Yes, sir, although what I am to do has not been explained entirely."

"No, of course it hasn't.

"Sir, do you know what is going on?"

"No, I was hoping that you could enlighten me, Miss Bartlett."

"Well, that will certainly be hard to do considering I'm not even sure of what is going on. All I know is that I am to help Draco with whatever task he has been assigned." With this Snape began looking rather concerned.

"Miss Bartlett, do you know what Draco is to do or whom he is aiding?"

"Well, no, sir." I began to realize that I needed to find out more. If Draco was trying to pull a prank on me it would be his last prank on anyone. "Do you think that he is lying to me and trying to trick me again, sir?"

"No, Miss Bartlett, Mr. Malfoy is quite serious in his request."

"Well then, why am I here? What do you wish to speak to me about?" I was becoming more confused by the moment.

"Miss Bartlett, you are a smart girl and a very talented witch. But you have no clue what you could be getting yourself into. Evil things are happening and it would be unwise to be caught in the middle of it."

"Excuse my impertinence, sir, but I do believe that I can tell if I am in danger. And I do not believe that Draco has any ill intentions towards me."

"Not Draco, but someone else may have ill intentions."

"Well we will just have to wait and see won't we. Until I feel that I am in any peril I am going to continue with this endeavor." With this said I began to walk to the door.

"Perhaps I was wrong. Your lust for power has taken all sense that you have."

I only faintly heard Professor Snape's last words as I stormed down the corridor. I was furious. Who was Snape to tell me what decisions I should make and who I should choose to help. If I was in any danger I could get out of it. I told Draco that I would back out as soon as I didn't like what was happening. Of course, I still didn't know what my task was. I would have to find Draco and interrogate him later. For now I had homework to return to. I couldn't let Professor Snape's doubts concern me. I knew what I was doing. I silently entered the library, sat down at a secluded desk and began my nightly studies. But deep down I had started to worry about what was to happen. What if Snape was right? Maybe all I was doing was getting myself into trouble. But I also knew that I wanted to be powerful and this seemed like a brilliant way to make it happen. After reassuring myself that I would corner Draco the next day I finished my homework relatively quickly and went off to the dormitory in order to attempt sleep.

I couldn't sleep that night though. My mind was racing, filled with worry and questions. Professor Snape knew something, but I had fled his office before I could figure out what. In all honesty I had no clue what I was getting myself into but only time would tell.


End file.
